


Never Be The Same

by werelightwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cedric Diggory Lives, Everybody Lives, M/M, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelightwood/pseuds/werelightwood
Summary: At the end of his third year, Harry finds himself with a whole new life, away from the Dursleys and with his new found godfather, Sirius Black.Now he'll have to get used to being able to rely on someone else, and the challenges of his fourth year, while struggling with his bisexual awakening caused by a handsome hufflepuff.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Never Be The Same

Harry had never felt so happy at the end of a Hogwarts year. In his two years at the school he always had this dreadful feeling at the thought of going back to the Dursleys. Not home, never a home. Fortunately now he had something else to look for.

His godfather, Sirius Black, had recently been proved innocent of his crimes, after Peter Pettigrew was found alive and then arrested. After twelve torturous years in Azkaban, Sirius finally had his freedom back, and the first thing he did was get custody of his godson. 

Dumbledore was against it, he claimed that Harry had to stay with his relatives because of the blood wards protecting him, but the Ministry was desperate to get on Sirius good side, it didn't look good that the heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was simply thrown into Azkaban without even a trial, so they fulfilled all his requests.

Harry was now waiting for Sirius at the King's Cross Station, after saying goodbye to his friends and promising to write as soon as possible. Not too long after, he spotted a mess of black hair heading excitedly towards him. 

"Harry! I'm here." Sirius was looking a little better than when he last saw him, his wounds were treated, the dark circles around his eyes weren't so deep anymore, and he looked more alive. 

"Hey! You look better." Harry smiled, happy to see his godfather, who grabbed his trunk for him. “So, where are we going to stay?”

“In Grimmauld Place, my childhood home. Dumbledore insisted we have to stay somewhere safe, and I didn't want to go against him anymore so I agreed." Sirius explained while the two walked to the exit. "But first we're going to the Dursleys get your things."

Harry grimaced. "I think I should go alone. They really hate wizards, if you show up in there uncle Vernon might have a stroke."

"Of course I'm going kiddo, I'm responsible for you now." Sirius looked at him softly, but wondered if the way they hated magic affected Harry. 

"You're right, I guess I'll have to get used to someone taking care of me." Harry scratched the back of his head, and decided to change the subject. "How are we going anyway? Do you have a car?"

Sirius smirked, a little twinkle in his eyes showed he was excited about something. "Better."

The two left the train station and went to the parking lot, which made Harry understand his godfather's enthusiasm, a large motorbike with a sidecar attached to it was waiting for them. "Oh my... Wait! Wasn't this bike from Hagrid?"

"Nah, I lent it to him during the war and well... I wasn't able get it back until now. Come on, you can let your owl out of her cage, I'll put your things away." Sirius then shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, putting then in the sidecar. The older man climbed in the bike and gestured for his godson to do the same. "Now, up."

Flying was something Harry would never get enough of, no matter how many times he flew on his broomstick, or even on the back of Buckbeak, the hippogriff they managed to save. 

Right now, holding on tightly to his godfather, flying through the city, the green eyed boy realized that this was probably one of the best things on the wizarding world. Harry was so immersed in his thoughts that in no time they were already in the county of Surrey, heading to his relatives house in Little Whinging.

Suddenly, Sirius was landing on the street right in front of the Dursleys house. It was nearing midnight, so they weren't too worried about being seen by the muggles. If it was any other day, Harry would've been terrified of his uncle seeing the magical bike, but with Sirius by his side, and knowing he would never have to see him again, the boy couldn't bring himself to care.

The two wizards walked to the front door and Sirius rang the bell. A few moments later the lights inside the house turned on, two voices could be heard, one of them deep, letting out a string of curses, and another high-pitched one seeming just as angry. The door opened to reveal a middle aged couple in night wear with scowls on their faces.

Before they could say anything Sirius had already started talking, putting on his best fake smile. "Hello, I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. I sent you a letter two days ago, informing that-"

Vernon cut Sirius, his scowl deepening. "You think I read what these owls brought? I don't care what you freaks have to say. Now get in boy, you're already bothering me enough!" He spat out, angry that Harry had ruined his precious sleep.

"Well, if you had read it, you would have known that Harry is going to live with me from now on. We're just here to get his stuff." Sirius didn't like the way this walrus-looking man was talking to Harry, it made him wonder how his godson was treated all this years. But he tried to keep his cool, so they could leave that house as soon as possible.

Vernon huffed but stepped aside, allowing the two to enter the house. "Be quick."

Harry grabbed Sirius' arm and entered the house, heading straight to the stairs. Sirius noticed the countless photographs on the wall, but none of them included his godson. Upstairs, Harry opened a strange door, with a cat flap at the bottom of it. Entering he realized that this was Harry's room. It was plain and simple, just a bed and some furniture, a bit impersonal, but the gryffindor flag and the cute Hedwig drawing gave it away.

While Sirius looked around the room, Harry took the few things he wanted from this place, including the photo album that Hagrid gave him, a picture frame with his parents' photo, letters sent by Ron and Hermione during the summer, a few pairs of socks and clothes left in the closet and some colored pencils he took after his cousin no longer wanted them.

Sirius' attention returned to Harry, looking bewildered. "Is that all you're taking?"

"Yeah, there's not much in here. I bring almost everything to Hogwarts." The green eyed boy shrugged. "Can we go now?"

"Sure." Sirius took some of the things from Harry's arms, and they both headed out of the room, going down the stairs.

Down there, uncle Vernon had sat down on the sofa, still looking as furious as ever, as if a permanent scowl stamped his face. When spotting the two wizards he quickly got back on his feet. "You better take everything you want boy! I'll throw anything that's left in the trash."

"Just be careful not to throw your son away by accident." Harry retorted, looking right through his eyes. 

"I think it's time for us to leave, come on Harry." Sirius settled his hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him to the door, wanting to leave this horrible place as soon as possible. Without even looking at the couple the wizards walked out of the house, ready to go back to London and to their new lives.


End file.
